One and Only
by GroundZeroFirework
Summary: Nearly 5 years after Deuce's death, Ace starts dating again but unknowingly neglects his daughter. But what if his new girlfriend poses a threat to his daughter's safety. Ace x Deuce.
1. Chapter 1: A visit to a Grave

**AN: Okay, new story. It pains me to write this as it is but I'm not getting any sleep unless I do. Not connected with my other stories. With that being said, let's get it on!**

**Chapter I**

**A visit to a grave**

It was very dark when 14-year-old Piper Regan arrived at the graveyard. The graveyard in Suzaku where her dead mother was interred. Dismounting her bike and putting her hands in sweatpants' pockets, she approached a single grave and sat down in front of it. She read the name inscribed on the grave again and again as if she couldn't believe what it said.

_Deuce Dandridge Regan_

_February 8, 826 – March 18, 849_

_Loving wife, mother, daughter, sister and friend_

"Hey mom, how you doing?" She asked. But only silence answered her.

"Never mind, don't answer that question, it was stupid." She chuckled.

"I…uh…brought you something." Piper said as she pulled out a wooden box from her duffel bag.

"I thought you might like it if I brought the music box that dad gave you." At the word 'dad', she completely broke down.

"Everyone's doing great here, mom. Everyone except for me. I know it's been 5 years but I can't move on. I miss you so much. Dad's dating some bitch who's trying to kick your memories out of our house. He's turning a deaf ear to my warnings that she's trouble. He doesn't even pay any attention to me anymore. He's always at work or with her." Piper said as she wept. She paused for a while before continuing.

"And the worse part is he's letting her do what she wants. But I promise, mom, I will fight for you." She vowed to herself. She stayed silent for awhile before talking again

"Anyway, dad and I had another fight. She scolded me for being pissed at her redecorating everything you did. Hell, I don't like her, Aunt Rain and Uncle James doesn't like her, Aunt Queen and the others don't like her. And dad…he agreed with her." She said as tears poured out of her eyes. She suddenly remembered the fight that happened a few hours ago.

***Flashback***

Piper was walking around her house, talking to Camille, Uncle Machina and Aunt Rem's daughter and one of her best friends, on the phone.

"Sure, Cam, I'll go with you and the others to the movies tomorrow." She said. Suddenly, she noticed something off in the living room.

"Okay, the movie is at 7:00 PM. I already have the tickets so just bring some money for your own popcorn." Camille rambled on. Piper was pissed at what she saw on the living room; the curtains that were once red were replaced by yellow ones, the pillows that were once colored red and decorated with moogles were replaced with green ones with black stripes. And the worst part was, her mother's pictures were missing.

"Uh…Cam, I'll call you back later because someone is about to get a major ass whooping." She said and before Camille could ask she hung up. She approached the table behind the couch and took grasp of one of the pictures. It was her father and his girlfriend. All of them were. Not even a single picture of her mother, her, and her father remained.

"Where are mom's pictures?" She asked.

"WHERE ARE MY MOTHER'S PICTURES?" She yelled and she flipped the table, breaking the vases and the picture frames. Her father and his girlfriend, Jessica came down.

"What the hell is going on here?" Her father questioned.

"Where are mom's pictures?" She asked angrily.

"I kept them and replaced them?" Jessica answered. Piper fumed in anger.

"Okay, with the curtains and the pillows, I might have let that slide, but THE PICTURES WERE CROSSING THE LINE!" Piper yelled.

"AND YOU? WHAT DID YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THIS HUH? YOU JUST LET HER TAKE MOM'S PICTURES AWAY?" Piper asked Ace, who remained silent.

"I see. It's like you don't love her anymore." Piper said. This seemed to have made Ace snap.

"Piper, don't tell me that I don't love your mother anymore because I still do, alright!" Ace yelled back.

"If you still love her then you wouldn't have let her take her pictures away. You wouldn't have let her take anything that mom did away!" She retorted. Jessica slapped her all of a sudden, fueling her anger more.

"Who the hell do you think you are, huh?" Piper asked.

"Why do you have to make everything difficult for your father? It's been 5 years, Piper! Move on! Your mother's dead, there's no bringing her back!" Jessica yelled at her. Piper charged at her started punching her but Ace pulled her back.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, PIPER! What happened to you? Ever since your mom died, you were never the same!" Ace yelled.

"No, ever since you met _her _when I was 12, I was never the same!" Piper countered, pointing at Jessica.

"But about you, huh? You were the one who was never the same since mom died. And here I am, fighting to keep what's left of mom in this house and I'm the one you're scolding. If you guys want to gang up on me, then do it! But I'm out of here!" Piper said and she retreated back to her room.

"Oh, yeah, I'd like to see you try!" She heard her father yell at her. She locked the door and immediately packed up her stuff in her duffel bag. Then, she changed into black sweatpants, a white shirt and a red jacket. She wore her sneakers and got her moogle doll from her bed. It was the very last gift her mother and father gave her, when they were still a happy family. It was given to her before her mother died in that robbery. She didn't get it. Of all the people in that place, why did it have to be her? It was a robbery at some convenience store and Ace and Deuce were there when someone came and pointed a gun at them. When the robber was surrounded by cops, he went insane and started shooting. The worst part was Deuce was shot and the doctors were unable to save her. Piper and Ace were devastated, of course. After that, things were never the same.

"I miss mommy so much, Moggy." Piper whispered to the doll. It was something she hasn't done since she was 8. Suddenly, she remembered something. She immediately kneeled beside her bed and pulled something from under it.

It was a wooden music box that played a tune that her parents loved when they were teenagers. Her father would even sing it to her at times. But that was a long time ago.

"She'll take everything of mom from this house but not this." Piper whispered to herself. And she took both Moggy and the music box and she stuffed them in her bag. Then, she went out the window. Luckily, the ladder was still there since her father was fixing the satellite dish earlier. She approached it and climbed down there. Then, she looked inside the window and saw her father and Jessica watching TV and talking.

'I wonder if dad would still do that to mom if she was still here.' She thought.

'Bah, they probably don't need me around here anymore.' Piper thought and she approached her bicycle. Then, she mounted it and left. To a place where she hopes no one will ever find her.

***End Flashback***

"So, yeah, to top it off, I ran away. I don't know where I'll go though. I know he'll find me at Aunt Rain's place or the others." Piper said. She ran a hand through her brown hair. Sudden realization came to her.

"I probably remind dad of you, don't I?" She questioned. Then she chuckled bitterly.

"Then, she was right. I am making things difficult for him. It's better if I was gone." She said. Then, she opened the box, which played the tune. Afterwards, she pulled a pocket knife from her pocket and pulled the knife out. She raised it high in the air and was about to plunge when someone grabbed her arm.

"No, Piper. Stop!" Someone yelled. Piper looked up and saw that it was her Aunt Rain. She dropped the knife and clung to her Aunt like she was her holding for dear life.

"I miss her so much!" She wept. Rain comforted her and held her tightly.

"I know, sweetie, I know. I miss her too." Her Aunt said as the 14 year old cried on her shoulder.

**AN: Love it or Hate it? That's chapter I. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: A husband's sorrow

**AN: Okay, with Chapter I done. Here is Chapter II. I don't know why this suddenly popped in my goddamn head. Please note that this takes after the Alternate Ending, but not connected to any stories. Not even 'Come Back to Me'.**

**Chapter II**

**A husband's sorrow**

As her Aunt held her in her arms, Piper continued to cry. Her wails of despair filling the cold night's air. After a few minutes, Rain separated from her and cupped her face.

"Sweetie, why did you run away? Your father called and we were so worried." She said. Piper cried harder.

"I'm sorry. We got into a fight and dad listened to her again. Ever since mom died, he's been neglecting me. He doesn't even listen to me anymore. His attention is always at work or at her." Piper explained as she cried.

"Fal'cie dammit." She heard her Aunt curse.

"I'm so sorry." Piper cried. Rain took her in her arms again.

"Sweetie, it's not your fault. Stop crying, it's okay." She said as she rubbed her back.

"I don't want to go back." She said.

"You can stay with us as long as you want." Rain answered. Her Aunt separated from her again.

"Let's go home." She said and Piper nodded. She took the music box once again and kissed the tombstone.

"I love you, mommy. And I miss you." She whispered. Rain did the same as well and they left. Suddenly, Ace was waiting by the gates. Piper would've attacked Ace if Rain didn't hold her back.

"Stop it, Piper. Just get in the car." Her Aunt ordered her. Piper nodded and walked past them. Then, she got in the car and waited.

**xoxoxo**

"Where is she going?" Ace asked Rain, who was looking at him with a bored look in her face but he can see the anger in her eyes.

"I'm taking her to my place." She replied and she walked past him.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Ace asked her. Rain stopped in her tracks and sighed. Then, she turned around and faced him.

"What do you think it means, Ace? She doesn't want to stay with you anymore. She'll be staying with me until she decides that she wants to go back home." Rain answered. Ace approached her and seized her by her shoulders.

"Please don't take her away from me. She's the only thing I have of Deuce left." He begged, desperately trying to fight the tears. He already lost Deuce and he can't lose Piper as well. Rain took his wrists and separated from him.

"So, now, because she decides to come with me, you suddenly care." Rain said. Ace was confused at her statement.

"What do you mean? I always cared about her." He said. Rain laughed bitterly at what he said.

"Ace, if you have always cared about her then you wouldn't have been neglecting her!" Rain yelled at him. Ace was stunned; had he really been neglecting his daughter all along?

"Is that what she said? Well, let me tell you something, Rain. I'm trying my best here, she's the one who's changed." Ace explained. Rain suddenly slapped him in the face.

"Don't you dare try to turn this around back to her, Ace and don't try to form other excuses! I can tell what a lie is and what's not! Piper spoke the truth! You have been neglecting her! Your attention was either on your girlfriend or at work that you never leave any for her! You know, how much am I willing to bet that you can't even look at Piper for more than a minute because she reminds you too much of Deuce?" Rain angrily yelled at him. Ace realized that she was right; he has been neglecting her. He broke his promise to Deuce that he'll never neglect their daughter if she's gone. He broke the promise he made to himself, to Deuce and to Piper that he'll never be like his father when his mom died.

"She's the only thing we ALL have left of Deuce, Ace. So I would appreciate it if you don't neglect her when the time comes that she'll decide to go back." Rain said and she approached her car and got in, leaving Ace standing there alone. Then, Rain drove away and Ace noticed Piper looking at him in anger.

**xoxoxo**

Ace walked up to his late wife's grave. Each step was getting harder and harder. He remembered everything he loved about her; her smile, her laugh, and her emerald green eyes that always showed happiness and her smooth and silky brown hair. What he would give to have her in his arms once again. Finally, he reached her grave. He kneeled down in front of it and wept. Then, he placed his hand on top of it.

"I miss you so much, Deuce." He whispered in between sobs. He cried harder as he thought about the happiest times they shared; the day they became a couple, the day she agreed to marry him, their wedding day, their honeymoon and the day Piper was born. He suddenly remembered the time when they were told that Deuce was dead and when he looked at her body in the morgue.

***Flashback***

Ace and 10-year-old Piper were sitting in the waiting room outside of the OR with Rain, her husband James, their 2-year-old son, Richard and the other Class Zero members and their kids. Deuce's parents, on the other hand, died when Piper was 6.

"Damn it! What's taking them so long?" Sice cussed. They were all worried for Deuce since she was like a sister to all of them.

"Sice, please don't cuss in front of the kids." Rain warned her. Knowing better than to argue with Rain, Sice immediately shut her mouth and sat back down. A few minutes later, a doctor came out of the OR. Ace handed Piper to Rain immediately and approached the doctor while Rain covered Piper's ears, not wanting her to hear what the doctor has to say and might freak her out if it was bad.

"How is my wife?" Ace asked anxiously. The doctor looked downwards and sighed.

"She lost a lot of blood because of the internal bleeding. I'm sorry but we couldn't save her." The doctor explained. Everyone was shocked but Ace was way beyond shocked. He gripped his hair tightly as tears brimmed his eyes. He tried to stop himself from breaking down completely in front of Piper. He had to be strong for her now. He took a deep breath and composed himself.

"Can we see her?" He asked.

"Yes, but only two of you can see her at a time." The doctor explained. Ace nodded and he took Piper in his arms and they entered the OR.

When Piper and Ace entered the OR, they immediately saw Deuce lying still on the bed. She was already cleaned up and a mere blanket was covering her body. They approached her and Piper started crying at the sight of her mom's still form. Ace cried as well. He set Piper down for a while and he looked on at his wife. Her face, once full of color and happiness was nothing more than a pale husk of a former human who once lived and died too early.

"My wife, my love, why did you have to leave us so early?" He asked her. He held her cold hand and held it tightly as he cried. Then, he took her cold body in his arms and held her tightly against him.

"I love you so much. I always will." He whispered and he kissed her forehead. Then, he set her back down and he took Piper in his arms and set her on the bed so that she could see her mother clearly.

"Mommy? Please, wake up." Piper pleaded as she cried. Then, she wrapped her arms around Deuce's cold shoulders.

"Please, please, wake up!" Piper pleaded. But silence only answered the child's pleas.

"I love you, mommy!" She cried and she kissed her mother's cheek one last time. Ace approached her and wrapped his arms around his daughter and they both cried together in sorrow.

***End Flashback***

That day was the worst day of his life. Every night, he would dream of his wife's pale face. It was getting harder to remember her smiling face as the years went on. He made a promise to Deuce and to himself when she was about to give birth to Piper that even though she was gone, he would never neglect their daughter, but now he realized that he broke that.

"I broke my promise, didn't I? Please forgive me. I swear that I will set things right." He vowed. Then, he leaned up and kissed his wife's grave.

"I will always love you." He whispered and then he left.

**xoxoxo**

Ace arrived at his house, only to find no one there. Suddenly, he saw a note on the coffee table.

_Ace,_

_I'm going home for the night. Dad's sick and mom needs help in taking care of him. I'll be back tomorrow. Love you._

_Jess_

Ace sighed. There are times at night when he wonders if being with Jessica is worth it. He may love her but not as much as he loves Deuce. The ratio of that would probably be one in infinity. He knows in his heart that he will always love Deuce and Piper a billion times more than he loves Jessica. A million times, he thought of breaking up with her but he wanted Piper to have a mom. But the problem is, she doesn't like Jessica and neither do his friends.

Deciding to go to bed, Ace went up to his room and changed into sweatpants and a white shirt. He sat down on his bed for a while and he pulled a picture of Deuce from his nightstand drawer. It was taken during their honeymoon in Concordia. They were at the beach at the time and he took a picture of her she was sitting on the sand watching the sunset. She had a radiant smile on her face that could rival the sun's brightness. A month after that, they found out that she was pregnant with Piper. They planned to have another child and they were hoping for a boy this time but Deuce was killed before they could. He suddenly realized why he was neglecting her; he was scared. He was scared of facing the world without her and raising Piper on his own. He's scared that he was going to screw up on raising her and make their child angry at the world. He was just like his father when his mother died.

"Don't worry, love. I will set things right again. I swear it." He whispered as tears silently fell out of his eyes. He set the picture back on the nightstand and went to sleep. But he felt empty due to the vacant space beside him where his wife once slept.

**AN: Love it? Hate it? I actually cried while writing this chapter. Please make those tears worth it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Comfort

**AN: Okay, now that I have done Chapter 2, here is Chapter 3. Thanks as always to those who have reviewed.**

**Chapter III:**

**Comfort**

As her Aunt drove away from the graveyard, Piper looked at her father angrily. She doesn't know if she can ever forgive him for neglecting her and for always siding with Jessica instead of her. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her Aunt talking on the phone.

"I found her. Call off the search." Piper heard her Aunt order them. On the other line, she heard her Aunt Queen.

"Good. Where did you find her?" Queen asked over the phone. Rain hesitated on answering but nevertheless, answered the question.

"In the graveyard, by Deuce's grave." She answered sadly.

"I see. Is she okay?" Her Aunt Queen asked.

"She is but she's staying at my place. She and Ace had another fight. Why don't you and Nine bring Kara and tell Machina and Rem to bring Camille over so that she'll have someone to talk to. Maybe help her through her angst." Her Aunt suggested. Piper heard her Aunt Queen's reply.

"Sure, we will."

"Thanks." Rain said and she hung up.

"You didn't have to do that Aunt Rain." Piper said stoically as she stared out the window.

"Yes, I do. You need someone to talk to, Piper, and don't say you're fine because you're not. I know, I've been there before." Rain answered. Knowing there's no point in arguing with a psychologist, she just kept her mouth shut. Finally, they arrived at her Aunt's place. Piper got her bag and they got out o the car. Then, they entered the house, where they saw Piper's Uncle James and their now 6-year-old son, Richard, sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Piper!" Richard shouted in glee and he ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Piper chuckled at his younger cousin.

"Hey, Richie, shouldn't you be in bed?" Piper questioned him. The boy nodded. Richie has blond hair and green eyes. He has his parents' intelligence and his mother's stubbornness but he also has his Aunt's playfulness, a trait that will always remind Piper of her mother.

"Oh, believe me, Piper. I tried to put him to bed but when he heard that you might be coming here, he didn't want to. I guess he wants you to tuck him in." Piper's Uncle James explained.

"Can you? Can you?" Richard asked her excitedly. Piper smiled warmly at him and nodded.

"Sure buddy. Come on, its way past your bed time." Piper said and she took Richie in her arms. They headed upstairs to his room and Piper set him on his bed.

"So, did you brush your teeth yet?" Piper asked him as she placed his chocobo plushie beside him and he excitedly nodded.

"Yes, Piper." He replied. Piper smiled and she pulled the covers up to his neck.

"Piper?" He began.

"What is it, Richie?" She asked.

"Why do you look so sad all the time?" Richard asked her. Piper froze, not knowing how to answer him. Will she lie and tell him that she's fine or will she tell him the truth? She decided to go for the former.

"It's nothing, sweetie. I'm fine." She answered. Richard pouted at her.

"Is it because you miss Aunt Deuce? I miss her too." Richard said. Richard has some memories of Deuce since he was 2 years old when she died. Now, he's turning 7 and he misses his Aunt as well.

"Yes, Richie, I miss her." Piper answered.

"Now, go to bed. I'm staying here for a few days anyway." Piper said and she kissed Richard's forehead.

"Good Night, Richie." Piper whispered.

"Good Night, Piper." Richard said and he fell asleep almost immediately. Piper turned the lights off and left the room. She headed downstairs afterwards, looking for her Aunt.

"Aunt Rain!" She cried out.

"In here!" came a voice from the living room. Piper headed there where her Aunt Rain was watching TV.

"Where's Uncle?" Piper asked.

"In the kitchen." Rain answered. Piper nodded in understanding.

"Um…I'll be in the guest room. Please tell Kara and Camille that I'll be there when they arrive." Piper said.

"Okay." Her Aunt replied. Piper headed upstairs once again and entered the guest room. She sat down on the armchair by the window and she pulled a picture of her and her father from her bag. She remembered that particular day. It was her 10th birthday. The last birthday she ever celebrated with her mother. In the picture, they were at a chocobo ranch and Ace took her in his arms and carried her so she can pat the chocobo. As she patted the chocobo, Deuce took a picture of them. As she thought of those times, she got angrier by the second. She's angry at her father for neglecting her; angry at her mother for leaving them; angry at the doctors for not being able to save her, but most of all, angry at herself for not being able to prevent it all. Many times she wished it was her who was killed and not her mom. She even confessed to Kara and Camille that she would switch places with her mother if she was given the chance. Finally snapping, Piper yelled and threw the picture frame on the wall, breaking the glass. Then, she sat on the bed and wept.

"PIPER!" She could hear someone calling for her. Suddenly, the door burst open and 2 girls entered her room. One of them had long, straight, black hair and green eyes. She was wearing white boots, a pink skirt and a black shirt, while the other girl had lilac hair and green eyes. She, on the other hand, was wearing a frilly sleeved blouse, slacks and sneakers. These girls were Kara and Camille, Piper's two best friends.

Kara and Camille approached her and wrapped their arms around the weeping girl.

"It's going to be okay, Piper." Kara whispered soothingly as she rubbed her back.

"Why does he hate me? Piper questioned as she wept.

"He doesn't hate you, sweetie." Camille said. Piper cried harder on their shoulders.

"Tell us what's wrong, Piper. Please, so we can help." Kara suggested.

"Why does my father hate me so much?" Piper asked, unbeknownst to them, Rain, James, Nine, Queen, Machina and Rem were listening by the door. Kara gripped her shoulders and made Piper face her.

"Now, you listen to me, alright. Your father loves you. He may not show it but he does." Kara said in a serious tone that echoed her mother.

"How do you know?" Piper asked tearfully.

"Every father loves their child, Piper, remember that." Camille reminded her. Piper nodded and she cried again.

"I'd switch places with my mom if I was given the chance. I wish it was just me." Piper confessed once again. The two girls hugged her tightly once again.

"Don't say that, Piper. Your mom gave her life up for you. And you're the only thing our parents have of your mom left. Remember, she was like a sister to them all." Kara reminded her. It's true; her mom did give her life up for her. Deuce was holding Piper tightly in her arms at the time, trying to block her sight from the scene. When the robber started shooting, Piper would've been the one that was shot if Deuce wasn't blocking the way. As she grew older, Piper felt guiltier for it.

"It's just that…ever since mom died, he started neglecting me. I felt like he was blaming me for her death." Piper cried. Kara and Camille patted her back.

"He'll come around eventually. You'll see." Camille said comfortingly. A few minutes later, Piper calmed down once again.

"Are you feeling okay, now?" Kara asked.

"A bit, thanks to you guys." She replied with a small smile.

"Okay, we got to go, sweetie." Kara said. Piper nodded in understanding and they both hugged her tightly.

"We'll be back tomorrow, alright." Camille said.

"See you tomorrow." Piper whispered.

"See ya." Kara replied and they stood up and left, leaving Piper alone, wondering if things are going to be alright.

**AN: DONE! Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dream Visits

**AN: I give to you Chapter 4! Thanks as always to those who reviewed.**

**Chapter IV:**

**Dream visits**

After Camille and Kara left, Piper decided to go to bed. After brushing her teeth, she changed her shirt and took her shoes off. Then, she settled under the covers but before she could go to sleep, however, someone knocked on her door.

"It's open!" Piper yelled. The door opened and her Aunt Rain entered.

"How you doing, sweetheart? You feel okay?" She asked.

"A bit." Piper replied.

"Okay, good night." Rain replied and she was about to leave when Piper called for her.

"Aunt Rain." Piper called. Rain turned around immediately.

"What is it, Pipes?" She asked.

"Do you think my dad still loves me?" Piper asked her. Sighing, Rain sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Of course he does. What makes you think that he doesn't?" Her Aunt questioned.

"Well, with everything that's been happening since mom died, I have a pretty good reason to believe that he hates me instead." Piper replied sullenly. Her Aunt tightened her hold on her.

"Look, I'm sure your father doesn't hate you. He's just…scared." Her Aunt answered.

"Scared? Of what?" Piper questioned.

"Of raising you on his own. Of facing the world without your mother. He's scared that he'll screw up on raising you. I'm sure he'll come around eventually. That's what Kara and Camille said, right?" Her Aunt said. Piper nodded in agreement.

"I'm confident that they're right." Rain said. Piper nodded once more in understanding.

"Now, go to bed, alright." Her Aunt ordered her. Rain kissed Piper's forehead and pulled the blankets up to her neck.

"Good Night, Aunt Rain." Piper whispered and she drifted off to dreamland almost immediately. A peaceful expression graced her features. It was an expression that will haunt them all forever. Piper looked exactly like how her mother sleeps. Rain kissed her forehead once again.

"Good Night." She whispered and she left the room, leaving Piper in dreamland.

***Piper's dream sequence***

Piper dreamt that she was in the meadow where she and her parents always went. She foolishly hoped that she would meet her mother here in her dreams. Realizing that that was impossible, she just sat down on the grass. She kept her gaze forward, not even realizing that a woman with brown hair and green eyes just approached her until she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Piper." She whispered. Piper looked up and saw that it was her mother. Tears fell from her eyes immediately.

"MOMMY!" She yelled and she flung her arms around her mother and she cried on her shoulder.

"Oh, Piper, sweetie. I missed you so much!" Deuce whispered as she patted Piper's hair.

"Mommy, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Piper cried.

"Shh…it's okay, sweetie." Deuce replied. Then, she separated from Piper and patted her hair.

"Mommy, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me, I didn't mean for you to die! I wish it was just me!" Piper cried.

"Piper, listen to me, baby, it's not your fault. It was no one's fault. I made my own choice when I protected you that day. Please stop saying that it was just you who died." Deuce explained to the crying child.

"I want to stay here with you." Piper said as she cried.

"You can't, sweetie." Deuce said and she hugged Piper tightly once again.

"I don't want to stay there anymore! Dad's been neglecting me!" Piper cried in her shoulders. Deuce separated from her once again and cupped her face with her hands.

"Baby, everything's going to be alright. I promise. I will talk to your father." Deuce vowed.

"Mommy loves you so much. I always will." Deuce said and she kissed Piper's forehead. Then, she hugged Piper tightly once again and she stood up and walked away.

"MOMMY, I LOVE YOU!" Piper yelled after her. Deuce turned around and waved at her.

"I love you too, Piper!" She yelled back and she walked away, leaving Piper alone as the scene disappeared before her.

***End Piper's dream sequence***

"MOMMY!" Piper yelled as she bolted upright. Thankfully, no one was woken up by her yelling. Piper fell back into the pillow and she cried until she fell asleep once again.

***Ace's dream sequence***

When Ace went to sleep it were a few hours before he started dreaming once more. He woke up under the tree where they would always hang out. He sat up and noticed a figure coming towards him. It was obviously a woman with brown hair. Ace immediately realized that it was his late wife. He stood up immediately and ran up to her. He stopped in front of her and she looked up at him. He saw those beautiful emerald green orbs that he loved so much.

"Ace." She whispered his name and she reached up and touched her face. Ace, on the other hand, took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. The feel of her lips against his was enough to make him forget all his worries. He separated from her and held her tightly.

"I missed you so much." He whispered as tears fell down from his eyes.

"I missed you too, Ace. I missed you and Piper so much." Deuce said as she held him tightly. They separated once again and Deuce finally spoke up.

"Ace, I visited Piper in her dreams tonight. She told me that you were neglecting her." Deuce explained. Ace turned away from her and looked down in shame. He felt very guilty for neglecting Piper even though he promised her that he wouldn't.

"I know that I was neglecting her. And I really regret it. I was really scared on raising her without you. That I was going to screw up." Ace replied.

"Please forgive me." He begged her. Deuce hugged him tightly once more.

"Ace, it's okay. I know that Piper will forgive you someday." Deuce reassured him. Ace separated from her once again.

"I love you. I will always love you and Piper a billion times more than I love Jessica." Ace explained.

"I know you do, Ace. I know you always will." Deuce said. Then, she kissed Ace's forehead and she separated from him.

"I have to go. I love you so much." She whispered and she walked away.

"I love you, Deuce! I always will! I will set things right! I promise!" Ace yelled after her as the scene disappeared before him.

***End of Ace's Dream Sequence***

Ace bolted upright when the dream ended. Did he really just dream about his wife? He lied back down on his bed and wiped his forehead. He stared at Deuce's picture again. He decided that first thing tomorrow morning, he would fix things with Piper.

**AN: Okay, that's it, end of Chapter 4. Bye. Please review. Hope ya guys liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery

**AN: Okay, new chapter! I would like to thank those who reviewed, especially Minecrafter04 (Seriously, James-kun, I can't believe you cried at Chapter 1. XD). Oh, well, with that being said, let's get it on.**

**Chapter V:**

**Discovery**

Piper woke up the next day, hardly getting any sleep since she saw her mother in her dreams. Standing up, she headed for the bathroom with her stuff and took a shower. She came out wearing black jeans, a red shirt and sneakers. She would've opted for her favorite blue shirt but ever since her mom died, she never wore anything blue. Not even jeans or sneakers. It would only remind her of her mother. Her mother always said that blue was her favorite color; because it was the color of her and her father's eyes. With that being thought, she immediately headed downstairs. On her way down, she saw her Aunt in her office, looking at a brown envelope as if she was contemplating on whether or not she was going to open it. Piper approached the door and knocked. Her Aunt looked up and looked at her with a curious expression on her face

"What is it, Piper?" She asked.

"Where are Uncle James and Richie?" Piper asked curiously.

"Your Uncle took Richie to the park." Her Aunt answered.

"Okay, Aunt. Um…may I ask for permission?" Piper voiced. She was always taught by her mother to always ask permission for something she wanted.

"Piper, for the last time, you can raid the fridge anytime you want." Rain said with a slight smile. Piper chuckled.

"Uh…no. That's not what I was going to ask. I was going to ask if I can go with Kara and Camille to the movies with the boys later this evening. At 7:30." Piper explained. Rain took her glasses off and made a gesture for her to sit in the chair in front of her desk.

"Now, let me just ask one thing. When you say 'boys', who are they?" Rain asked her. Piper gulped; she didn't want her Aunt to get mad at her.

"Adam." Piper answered.

"Your Uncle King and Aunt Sice's boy?" Rain asked and Piper nodded.

"Who else?"

"Arthur. You know, Aunt Cinque and-"

"Yeah, I know, your Uncle Trey and Aunt Cinque's son. Are Seven and Jack's boy going with you as well?" Her Aunt asked. Piper nodded.

"What about your Uncle Eight and Aunt Cater's son?" Rain asked. Piper nodded as well.

"I trust you'll be responsible?" Her Aunt asked.

"I will." Piper answered. Rain sighed.

"Here's what I want you to do alright; stick with Adam, Camille and Kara all the time because they're older than you and do what they say. Keep your phone with you at all times." Rain instructed her. Piper nodded in agreement.

"And…be home by 10:30, alright." Rain added. Piper nodded in agreement once again. Her Aunt stood up and handed her a pepper spray.

"You know how to use that right? Aim for the eyes." Her Aunt Rain said.

"Yes, Aunt." Piper replied.

"Do you have some money?" She asked.

"A bit. I have 200 gil." Piper replied.

"Add this to that." Her Aunt said and she gave her 300 gil.

"Thanks, Aunt." She said gratefully. Her Aunt smiled at her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Now, go on. I still have some work to do. Just call me when you're leaving and I'll take you there, alright." Rain said. Piper nodded and left her office. Rain walked back to her desk and put her glasses on once again. Then, she observed her picture of Deuce on her desk.

"She's just like you, Deuce. Almost like a splitting image." Rain whispered to the picture. Noticing the envelope, she shoved it back in a drawer, deciding to simply open it another time.

**xoxoxoxo**

Piper headed downstairs to the kitchen and made herself a bacon sandwich and got a can of soda. Then, she headed to living room and watched TV as she ate. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Piper immediately stood up and answered it. It was Kara and Camille.

"Hey, guys." Piper greeted. Then, she opened the door wider so that they can come in. They entered and sat on the couch.

"You guys want some soda?" Piper asked them. They nodded and Piper went to the kitchen and got two cans of soda.

"So, how are you feeling?" Kara asked. Piper shrugged and handed them their sodas. Then, she sat down beside them and continued eating.

"So, are you still coming with us to the movies?" Camille asked her.

"Yeah." Piper replied while her eyes were glued to the TV.

"Good. Jason's looking forward to seeing you." Kara said. Piper turned beet red at the mention of Jason. Jason is her Uncle Jack and Aunt Seven's son and is Piper's crush since she was 10. Almost everyone in their group, except for Jason himself, knows about it. Hell, even Camille's cousin, Alexis, knows about it.

"Oh, look at her face! She really likes him!" Camille said while chuckling, pinching Piper's cheek. Piper slapped her hand away.

"Cut it out, Cam." Piper said, still blushing.

"What? It's too obvious." Camille said with a smirk. Piper finally decided to use her own retort.

"Oh, yeah? How about you and Adam? It's too obvious that you like him." Piper commented with confidence. Adam was the oldest in their group. Camille was just the second oldest since she was born 2 months after him. When Camille was born, their parents always told them that Adam was so happy because he started laughing and waving at her. They guessed that it was because he found a new playmate but the two seemed to have made a connection from that day on.

"Okay! Fine! I like him!" Camille said, exasperated that she lost. She saw no point in arguing since she was a really bad liar like her mom. Kara started rolling on the floor, laughing her ass off.

"SHE ADMITS!" Kara said while laughing. Camille suddenly retorted.

"Oh, yeah? Well, why don't you admit to us that you like Arthur?" Camille said. Kara stopped laughing immediately.

"Gotcha." Piper said.

"Okay, fine, I like him." Kara admitted. The other two started laughing at her.

"But it is very obvious that you like Jason, Piper. Maybe I can formulate a plan to get you two to date." Camille said devilishly. And that's when Piper's Uncle and Richard decided to enter. Unfortunately, Richard seems to have heard the conversation as he rushed to them.

"Oh, hi there Richie!" Kara said as she pinched Richard's cheeks. Truth be told, everyone found Richard adorable.

"Piper's dating someone? Who is it? Can you tell me? Who is he?" Richard questioned in one breath. They all laughed at his questions.

"Ooh, seems like someone is jealous." Camille cooed as she ruffled Richard's blonde hair.

"Richie, come here." Piper called for him. Richard approached her and sat on Piper's lap.

"Piper, are you dating someone?" Richard asked. Piper chuckled at the question.

"No, sweetie." She answered. Richard smiled at her answer.

"Now, go clean up." Piper told him. Richard got off her and ran upstairs to greet his mother.

"He's such a cutie." Kara said. Piper and Camille agreed with her there. Suddenly, Kara stood up.

"Well, we better go. See you later, Pipes." Kara said and they hugged her before leaving.

"Was that Kara and Camille?" Her Uncle asked.

"Yes, Uncle." Piper replied. Her Uncle sat beside her and watched the TV with her.

"So, how you doing buddy?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Uncle." She replied and she drank her soda.

"Why don't you go tell your Aunt that lunch will be ready in a few minutes?" He suggested. Piper nodded and headed upstairs. Her Aunt wasn't in her office so she was most likely giving Richard a bath. Piper suddenly remembered the brown envelope that her Aunt was looking at earlier this morning. It looked like it wasn't related to the family business. Curious, Piper approached the desk and opened every single drawer until she found the drawer with the brown envelope. She checked the back part and was surprise by what she saw.

It was her mom's Autopsy Report.

**AN: Okay so this is Chapter 5! I thought of making Camille a bad liar since in Rem's profile, it said that she was an honest person, so I got the impression that Rem is a bad liar. I thought of giving her that personality. Anyways, please review. **


End file.
